What I Need Right Now
by RobstenLovers
Summary: Isabella Swan, 23 years old.need money, and a place to stay. Edward Cullen,28 years old. rich, but lonely. He offers her to become his fake girlfriend and his toy but, what happens when love grows in their hearts? My First Story! with SugarDaddyWard..:D
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**hi****all****.  
****This****my first****story****. ****I****hope you****like****it****.**

-Epilogue-

I still can not believe I'm going to do it. but what else can I do? I really need the money at this time. all I owned was gone. I do not have anything at this time.  
I click 'sign in' and see my inbox  
3 unread messages  
okay, you've chosen this way, bella.

I click my first new message.  
hi, isabella  
so I read, you'll do anything. and you just want to get a place to stay and money? Really?  
well, I can assure you get it all, my parents could bear it all. but on one condition, you have to please me, wherever and whenever, how? reply me if you want.  
from: Alce Volturi

no, no. not this one. I might not accept him if he is still dependent on his parents.  
calm, bella. there are still 2 more.  
the second.  
hello, you  
You want to be my whore?  
call me  
875-906-675  
from: Riley Biers.

what? no!

Come on, I hope this one is really what I want.

Hi isabella,  
from what I've read, I understand your problem. I can fix all that. I'll give you the world. whatever you want. allow me to introduce myself  
my name is edward cullen. I'm 28 years old. single.  
I already have my own company, I will give you all you ask for, or in other words, what is mine, is yours. If you are interested, replay my message. and I also included a photo of me, if you're interested in seeing it. thank you.  
from: Edward.  
this is it. I'm sure it is.  
I click the photo he sent me, and

its like I'm going to faint.  
OH MY GOD!

-  
**I****know, I know****. ****is very****short****, ****huh****?  
****if****you like,****I will****continue****. ****I****would****make the****story****longer****than this one****.  
****review****please?****and****tell me****what you think****.**


	2. Chapter 2

I saw myself in the mirror one more time,  
What else can I do? I was very ordinary.  
brunette hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. whether he was interested in me?  
yes I have accepted his offer, how could I say no ...  
if you see the man with the bronze-colored hair and his emerald green eyes. he is very handsome.  
we had promised to meet this Saturday, at 5 pm. in one of the famous restaurants here in New York.  
I wore my red blouse and skinny jeans, I took my red shoes and bag.  
well, because the restaurant was only 5 minutes from my house, I decided to walk

"Can I help you?" asked a waitress who saw me from head to toe.  
"I'm waiting for someone"  
"All right."  
I sat in a chair in the corner by the window. and I began to imagine who I am, when I came out of the restaurant ?  
edward cullen's toys?  
suddenly I heard my name called.  
"isabella swan?" said a velvet voice.  
I see that emerald green eyes. his.  
edward cullen.  
"edward cullen?" I asked  
"yes, it's a pleasure to meet with you, isabella"  
"please, call me bella."  
"if that's what you want, bella."  
my goodness! he is very handsome! hair bronze, emerald green eyes. Strong arm,  
I met his eyes, again. This time, his green eyes sparkling.

"You've ordered the food?"  
"No, I'm waiting for you"  
"okay, let's just order something to eat first."  
"okay"  
we ordered our food and waited.  
"so ..." I started to talk  
"so?" he replied  
"I do not have experience."  
"its okay, bella. I'm not looking for the experienced. I'm looking for someone who can please me." she said, with a sexy voice.  
I'm sure I'm wet, just because her voice.  
"so, I have some agreement you have to sign."  
"sure, what is it?"  
"you should read first., and you can give me your answer in my office Monday morning."

"sure. 10 am?"

"no problem"

"pleased to meet you, isabella"  
"pleased to meet you too, Mr. cullen., and please, just call me Bella"  
"I will, if you call me edward"  
"okay,edward."  
"See you."

"yeah"  
I smiled. He kissed my cheek.  
"you are beautiful, bella"

A/N: Next? Review.

And thank you so much, for all of my lovely readers…


	3. Chapter 3:Do Me, Edward

Chapter 3

Today I'm here, my foot tapping the floor impatiently, waiting.  
what was I waiting for? oh yeah, that's right I'm waiting for edward cullen  
why am I waiting for him? Don't be an idiot bella! you know, you're here to give you your answer. and what was my answer? Yes. My answer is, 'yes, I'll take it'

I'm sure Edward is really very rich, his office building is very grand, very nice.

I looked around again and saw the blonde looked at me with a look of dislike. who do you think you are, blonde? only his personal assistant! what about me? I will soon be his. yes I love it. his. edward cullen's.

"hi bella" I looked at him, and immediately met with his emerald green eyes,  
"hi" I say  
I stood up and held out my hand to shake his hand, but instead he grabbed my arm and held me. His scent, made me a little dizzy, his scent is very inviting me to stay in his arms, I'm sure this is not a perfume, it's very ... edward.

"Let's go into my office" said edward  
"okay" I said  
"Jessica, please hold all calls, I'm sure I do not have any metting till after lunch"  
"okay Mr. Cullen" so her name is Jessica. and I'm sure I saw her batting eyelashes, what the fuck? He's mine, bitch.  
"and said also to Ms. Mallory to prepare all proposals that I need for tomorrow"  
"I'll tell her"

we go into his office, and I looked around. very bright and open, and it looks very fresh and natural.  
"This is very nice" I said  
"thanks, my mom decorate it all"  
I nodded, and seeing the view from the large glass window. I saw the crowded city of new york in the day, the sun is shining on the city of New York. beautiful day.  
"wow, very nice .. very bright and open"  
He chuckled and then I felt his hand on my hip and his head on my shoulder.  
"you're so beautiful" he whispered in my ear. just heard his whisper in my ear, making me wet. What are you doing to me, Edward Cullen?

"So what's your answer?" he asked  
"yes"  
"yes? only a yes?"  
"What do you want me to say?"  
"what about the paper that I gave to you? did you write, what you want and do not want to?" he asked again  
I turned and looked at him.  
"Yes, I wrote it, do you want to see?" I asked  
"Of course." he replied  
I took my bag on his desk, and gave the paper to him. He took it, as he unfolded it, I sat at his desk and making pencil skirt I wore slightly raised until my mid-thigh.  
after he read it, and then he smirk and approached me, I saw the lust in his emerald green eyes. and suddenly his hand was on my thigh, moving up to my thong. when he realized that I was wearing a thong, he moaned.

"you know? I want a woman, just for my pleasure? I've never felt this feeling before, but I want you, not just to please me. but ..." Her hand stopped at my clit, I moaned.

I unbuttoned his pants and his zipper, and I could feel that he was really hard. He opened my skirt and dropped it along with his pants. I removed his boxers too, and see ... He is huge! very huge.  
"see anything you like?" he asked  
"yes" I said, and then I stroked his cock.  
we moaned  
and he whispered in my ear  
"but i want you ... to be ..."

"MINE" he thrust into me. He groaned, and I moaned. He fell so good

"bella…you fell so good. So wet, so tight" he said.

"yes Edward…only..only for..you"

"you're mine now isabella. MINE" he thrust in and out, in and out..

"Faster…Harder…" I said

"so you want me to Fuck you hard isabella?"

"Yes..Yes..Please…"

"feel this" he thrust into me very hard

"edwarrddddd…. Im…close…"

"me too baby, cum for me baby…Bella"

"edwarrdddd…." I shouted his name as I cum

He pushed in and out of me a few times, then I feel he cum inside me.

I placed my head on his shoulder, we were both sweating. but when I opened my eyes I saw the paper that was lying on the floor. My handwriting with a red marker,  
"DO ME, EDWARD" I smile.

"do me,Edward" I whispered in his ear.

he lifted his head from my shoulder and looked at me, he smiled and said "I will"

and then he kissed me. our first kiss :)

A/N

haii, thankyou all my readers .. I hope you like it, do not forget to reviews!

See you in chapter 4


End file.
